


Little Miss Muffin

by Zogvquit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogvquit/pseuds/Zogvquit
Summary: This is the first chapter of a Ladybug fanfic. Thanks to MinnieTheMoocherDA for introducing me to both the show and this site. And for helping with the characterisation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a Ladybug fanfic. Thanks to MinnieTheMoocherDA for introducing me to both the show and this site. And for helping with the characterisation.

Marinette ran into the classroom just as the bell rang carrying a tray of cupcakes, and slipped into place next to her best friend Alya,

"Hey girl, you just made it. Are those for me?"

"Well not all of them," Marinette replied, "Just mostly." she added with a smile.

"Glad you remembered my Birthday"

"I may forget many things but I could never forget my BFFs Birthday"

"Speaking of forgetting, where's your Backpack?"

"Glah" Yelled Marinette, "I'll get it at lunch. Can I share your text book."

"'Course Girl just don't forget it too much."

"Thank you Marinette. I'm sure your late arrival is due to making those delicious looking cupcakes." said Miss Bustier, "But since we have a lesson now could you wait a bit to distribute them"

"Of course Miss."

 

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and Marinette stood up to start handing out the cupcakes.

"Of course the first goes to the Birthday girl." Marinette said, as she passed the tray towards Alya.

"Who wants one of your stupid cupcakes anyway. They're probably burnt because you forgot about them" The voice of Chloe Bourgeois came from the front row as she stood up to walk out, "besides my Daddy could get the finest cupcakes in France."

"No he couldn't!" Alya intejected, "Because, they are right here on this tray." She continued, staring down Chloe.

"Where on the tray" Chloe said approaching Marinette, "Whoops!" Cnhloe stuck a leg out in front of Marinette, tripping her over, sending the cupcakes flying everywhere. "I don't see anything on the tray."

"Arrghhh!" Marinette yelled, "Why are you the Worst. Chloe, all you do is ruin everything."

"Marinette stay calm." Miss Bustier soothed, "As class representative, you need to set an example. Chloe, what you did was unneccesary, please apologise."

"Why should I apologise to her, it's her own clumsiness that caused this." Chloe retorted.

"I may be clumsy, but at least my mother cares about me." Marinette shouted back.

"Why are you so cruel to me?" Chloe yelled, "You think, you are so perfect but you're just lucky that all these idiots follow you." She finished before leaving the room.

"Marinette come with me. You need to apologise to Chloe." Miss Bustier started.

"What! Why should I apologise, she started it" Marinette responded indignantly.

"Just because Chloe started it doesn't mean you can't finish it. I expected better of you Marinette" Miss Bustier admonished.

"But, it's all her fault. She's horrible to everyone."

"That doesn't mean that you have to be cruel in return"

"This is so unfair." Marinette yelled before storming out, with the tray in her hands leaving the fallen cupcakes scattered across the floor.

 

Meanwhile, across the city, a rustle of wings as a great shutter opens into a room filled with butterflies and a man, HawkMoth. "Ahh, the trials and tribulations of school life. The perfect breeding ground for my Akumas." A beautiful white butterfly flew into his hand and he closed his other hand over it and the butterfly turned a sinister shade of black. "Go my little Akuma and evilise her." He released the butterfly and it flew off out through the window and over Paris.

"Tikki, it's so unfair. Chloe started it, she's caused so much harm, she's despicable. And yet I got in as much trouble as her, if not more." Marinette moaned to Tikki, her kwami, whilst sitting in a stall of the girls bathroom, the baking tray she'd ran out with.

"I know Chloe is awful, but I think you overreacted this time Marinette." The kwami responded, "You said some really mean things."

"But it was all her fault."

"Marinette, a fight takes two sides, even if you didn't start it, by retaliating you share the blame."

"Even you Tikki, even you blame me." Marinette sobbed, rocking backwards and forwards holding the baking tray over her head.

"I don't blame you Marinette, but you," Tikki started, "Marinette, look out!" She yelled, as a black butterfly, fluttered closer and closer to the baking tray in Marinette's hands.

"Tikki run." Marinette shouted as the Akuma landed on the baking tray and a sinister cloud of smoke began to spread out across her. Tikki turned and began to fly away looking back just long enough to see HawkMoth's sigil appear on Marrinettes face.

"Hello, Little Miss Muffin," HawkMoth said to Marinette.

"No, HawkMoth, I won't help you."

"But, I just want to help you. Help you to show that you are not to blame and to punish the one who's really at fault."

"No, no no," Marinette's yells of refusal gradually faded as HawkMoth's power overtook her, and the smoke that had started on her baking tray spread across her entire body engulfing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my Ladybug fanfic, Thank you to everyone who read and liked the first chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

"Alya would you go and check on Marinette please." Miss Bustier said.

"Sure, miss." Alya responded and left the classroom, but no sooner had the door shut then it opened again as Alya came running back in. "Marinette's been akumatised and she's on her way up."

"Oh dear. If it is Marinette, she's probably after me. Everyone hide under the desks, that should keep her from harming you."

"But Miss" Alya started.

"No buts." Miss Bustier interrupted, "Ladybug and Chat Noir will free me anyway and if your safe you can help them rather than getting in the way as well."

The door to the classroom burst open just as the last of the students had finished getting under their desks and in walked a girl apparently made of pastry. She had a blue meringue for hair, whipped high, and an iced apron over a large skirt which appeared to be made of mille feuille. In her hands she held what looked to be a baking tray covered in shortcrust pastry.

"Marinette, I'm sorry what I said upset you, but you know that you went to far." Miss Bustier said soothingly.

"I'm not Marinette anymore, I'm Little Miss Muffin, and I did nothing wrong." The pastry girl shouted before picking up one of the fallen cupcakes and placing it on her tray causing it to grow to the size of a large dog, gain eight legs and a mouth filled with extremely sharp teeth. She continued this picking up the cupcakes which had been put into the bin until she had about 20 of the cupcake creatures. 

"Take her!" Miss Muffin ordered the creatures pointing at Miss Bustier before walking out. The cupcakes swarmed towards Miss Bustier, knocking her over and carrying her out the door on a swarm of scurrying legs and icing. As the door closed behind them people started to crawl out from underneath their desks and a sudden burst of conversation ensued as everyone released the breath they'd been holding.

"I have to go my father will be expecting me home." Adrian said to Nino.

"Dude, did you not see what just happened, there's no way you'll be able to make it home safely. Text your Dad, he'll understand." Nino responded shocked.

"There's no chance he'll tell me to stay. He'd probably just have my bodyguard march in and carry me out. He insists I'm always safer at home whenever there's an Akuma attack." Adrian said back, grabbing his bag and walking out. Once he was outside he ran down the stairs and glanced left and right before dashing into the toilets. After entering a stall, he unzipped his bag and his kwami Plagg flew out. "Plagg, we need to transform, we have to save Marinette and Miss Bustier." Adrien blurted before shouting his transformation phrase, "Plagg Claws Out."

"Waiiiit" the kwami yelled as he was pulled into Adrien's ring turning it black. Adrien continued to transform dragging his hand across his eyes and sticking his hair back causing the mask and ears of Chat Noir to appear. Then flinging his arms out, the black catsuit spread across his torso and down his legs, then as he crouched inwards his tail-like belt manifested completing his transformation.

"Time to go save Marinette and Miss Bustier." He said before running out of the bathroom and jumping into the Paris sky.

 

Chat Noir ran across the rooftops towards the Bourgeois hotel. "Miss Muffin must be going after Chloe next, I'd better go make sure she's safe." Chat Noir muttered to himself as he continued running. As he approached the towering building he saw Little Miss Muffin surrounded by a crowd of Cupcake monsters and what looked to be Gingerbread men, whilst up at the top of the hotel he could just make out the faint shape of Chloe standing next to her 'Bee-Signal' shining the image of a bee onto the clouds above. "Where's Ladybug? She should be here by now." Chat Noir mused to himself, "Oh well, I can't keep waiting forever, I'll just have to do this one without her and hope she gets to the Akuma in time." He finished before leaping off the rooftop towards Miss Muffin and her crowd of creations. "Looks like someone's been busy." He taunted upon landing causing Miss Muffin and her Gingerbread men to turn around.

"Oh look a stray cat." She said, "I think he was attracted by the smell of my Baking."

"I couldn't help myself, your baking is just so good, but I'll have to turn up the heat on you." Chat Noir responded before leaping towards Little Miss Muffin twirling his staff above his head.

"Protect me," Miss Muffin Commanded her Gingerbread Men, "I have another bun in the oven." She finished, turning away and placing her hand on the baking tray causing it to glow and a mound of cake batter appeared on it which she began to shape into a circle. Meanwhile, Cat Noir was battling through the hoards of Gingerbread Men, when he hit one it began to crack but another took its place rapidly, "I don't like the look of that, better get through fast." Chat Noir muttered before leaping up into the air with a downwards swing towards Miss Muffin's back but a Gingerbread soldier leapt in the way delaying the attack enough for another one to knock Chat Noir flying, although it nearly got split in two in the process.

Miss Muffin finished shaping the batter and it grew into a large sponge cake, large enough for Miss Muffin to sit on which she did as it began to rise into the sky. "Now that's a light sponge." Chat Noir appreciated momentarily whilst holding off a wave of Gingerbread Men, "I'd better go and stop her from getting to Chloe." He knocked the gingerbread men away with a horizontal slash from his stick and then jumped onto the side of the tower and began climbing with his claws.

At the top of the tower Miss Muffin stepped off her sponge and moved towards Chloe who was hiding behind a deckchair. "Where are you Ladybug?" Chloe wailed as she shuffled backwards away from Miss Muffin.

"I know the feeling but I'm sure she's on her way." Chat Noir responded as he leaped over the lip of the roof landing behind Chloe.

"Chat Noir! Where is Ladybug?" Chloe shouted as she ran towards him.

"I wish I knew but I trust that she's on her way." Chat Noir answered, "Better get you out of here before anything bad happens. Hold on tight." He finished before grabbing Chloe and leaping off the building.

"Bring Chloe back right now, she caused this and so deserves to be punished." Miss Muffin yelled at the vanishing form of Chat Noir carrying Chloe.

 

Chat Noir landed on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower and lowered Chloe to her feet. "What did you think you were doing grabbing me like that and carrying me all the way out here." Chloe shouted at Chat Noir.

"Saving you. Your welcome by the way." Chat Noir said, looking round noticing a Miraculous box with a note on it. "What's this?" He picked it up and opened the box, the note read "You might need this. Meet me upstairs. Ladybug" and inside was a hairclip in the shape of a bee, the Bee Miraculous, the item which gives Queen Bee, Chloe, her powers. He passed the box to Chloe which caused her Kwami, Pollen, to appear.

"Hello, my queen, how may I help you." The kwami said.

"Stay here and transform I need to go see Ladybug." Chat Noir instructed Chloe as he leapt further up the tower and began to climb. As Chat Noir continued to climb Chloe shouted, "Pollen, Buzz on." Beginning her transformation into the mighty Queen Bee.

As Chat Noir reached the top of the tower he saw a red Kwami with black spots. "Are you Ladybug's kwami? Where is she?" Chat Noir asked.

"Yes my name is Tikki and I am Ladybug's Kwami." The Kwami responded, "Ladybug is safe but can't transform for a number of reasons so I'm here to help you out until she can. Currently Master Fu is delivering the Fox and Turtle Miraculouses to Rena Rouge and Carapace and tell them to meet you here."

"If Ladybug can't transform does that mean the Akuma can't be purified?" Chat Noir asked worried.

"Yes, although my powers are more powerful than Ladybug's, like Plagg I have trouble with control, so whilst I can repair the damage, I may go overboard and I can't purify the Akuma, not without purifying everyone nearby as well." The Kwami answered. A clank rung up from the deck below. "You'd better go, they need you to lead them. You may not be Ladybug but your not half bad." Tikki concluded and Chat Noir jumped down from the spire landing in the middle of the trio of heroes, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee.

"Hello everyone, Ladybug's not here right now and she left me in charge so listen up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you continue to enjoy this story, I'm enjoying writing it.

"Hello everyone, Ladybug's not here right now and she left me in charge so listen up." Chat Noir said to the assembled group of heroes.

"Why'd she leave you in charge? I'm obviously the best hero here." Queen Bee said.

"Yeah right," Rena Rouge snorted, "remind me which ones were chosen by Ladybug and which ones stole there Miraculous?"

"I'll have you know that after returning the miraculous Ladybug returned it to me as you well know." Queen Bee called back indignantly.

"No need to fight each other, that's what HawkMoth's for." Chat Noir interjected, "Speaking of, there's been another Akuma attack."

"We know. Dupain-Chang went and got herself akumatised." Queen Bee said, "If you ask me we should just leave her akumatised."

"There's no way we could do that, even if she was as nasty as you Chloe." Responded Rena Rouge, "Which she's not."

"My name's still Queen Bee, Fox."

"Dudes, stop fighting and listen to Chat Noir, Lady Dude left him in charge." Carapace tried to call the two of them down.

"Thank you Carapace. We need to come up with a plan to defeat Miss Muffin. Any ideas?" Chat Noir asked.

"I thought you were in charge." Queen Bee snapped back.

"I am," Chat Noir began, "but plans are more Ladybugs department so ideas at welcome."

"Don't we need to find out where she is first?" Carapace asked.

"Given that she makes pastries magical much faster than producing them from scratch, so I'm thinking her families bakery is a good bet." Chat Noir responded.

"Good reasoning, almost Ladybug quality." Rena Rouge commented.

"Well, you don't work with someone for most of year without teaching them a few things." Chat Noir said back.

"Learning, you mean. We all know Ladybug's the one who taught you."

"Touché" Chat Noir acknowledged, "but I think I've got a plan now."

"Oh really?" Queen Bee questioned, "I thought plans weren't your department."

"Everyone listen up, here's what we're going to do." Chat Noir said and pulled the other three heroes into a huddle.

When they broke out of the huddle Rena Rouge said, "That's your plan? Any more convoluted and it could be one of Ladybug's."

"High praise indeed." Chat Noir said jokingly, "Now let's move out." He finished then leapt off the tower towards the Dupain-Chang bakery, the others leaping off behind him.

 

The four heroes landed outside the bakery. "Wait, what's that in the park?" Carapace asked startled.

"It looks like a, gingerbread castle?" Rena Rouge answered hesitantly.

"So she's had a little extra time for defenses, the plan still works." Chat Noir reassured, "let's go." The four, led by Chat Noir, charged towards the gingerbread castle and smashed down the door, Chat Noir leaping with his staff, Queen Bee flinging out her spinning top and Carapace charging shield first into it.

"You do realise it said pull." Rena Rouge said calmly behind them as she walked through the cloud of crumbs blasted up by the destroyed door.

"Oh well, she won't need the door anyway, once we've de-akumatised her." Chat Noir shrugged as a crowd of Gingerbread Men charged towards the group. "Looks like we've got company, anyone fancy a snack?"

"They don't look to taste too good." Queen Bee muttered as she smashed a row with her spinning top.

"You wouldn't know good pastries if they came up and slapped you." Rena Rouge shouted back whilst poking a hole through the centre of one Gingerbread man and sweeping the legs of another with her pipe.

"Dudes stop infighting. There's enough enemies for all of us." Carapace yelled, as he split a Gingerbread man down the middle with his shield before blocking another ones punch causing it's arm to shatter up to the elbow.

"There are a few more gingerbread men than the last time I fought her. Guess someones been busy." Chat Noir bantered as he countered a Gingerbread punch with his staff, sending it flying across the room before shattering against the wall, then smashed another in the side splitting it in two.

The four heroes continued to smash their way through the gingerbread hordes, until there room fell still as the last gingerbread man was smashed. "Time to move on, Miss Muffin is waiting." Chat Noir shouted to the rest of the group, "Get ready with the plan."

"Wait, what's that on the floor in front of the stairs?" Rena Rouge interrupted causing Chat Noir to skid to a halt.

"What?" He shouted back.

"There look to be little pink things on the floor, they look to be... macarons?" Rena Rouge said hesitantly.

"It would make sense, Marinette is known for her macarons." Chat Noir responded with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but what what do they do?" Carapace asked.

"Let's find out." Chat Noir said back grabbing a piece of Gingerbread, although whether it was from the floor or a soldier he wasn't sure, and threw it towards the macarons. It landed right on top of one of them before disintegrating in a cloud of cream and crumbs as the macaron detonated. "Macaron mines, how are we going to get past these."

"Uh, Chat dude, I think I have an idea." Carapace ventured hesitantly, " My shield is indestructible, right? So if we skim it it will trigger all the mines."

"That's actually not an utterly ridiculous idea." Queen Bee said back, slightly shocked.

"Go for it." Chat Noir affirmed backing away from the mines. Carapace stepped backwards and after spinning once flung his shield towards the mines causing it to skim across the mines setting them off resulting in a huge explosion of cream and jam. Carapace's shield continued skimming off the mines, riding the wave of cream, until it hit the door at the top of the stairs, rebounding all the way back into Carapace's hands. "I'm Shell-shocked. That worked well." Chat Noir joked causing the rest of the heroes to groan. "Can't leave Miss Muffin waiting too long, let's go." Chat Noir said, "Unless anyone can see anything else in the way." He finished before charging up the stairs, followed by the other four heroes, towards two giant doors looking like a throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took a bit longer to write because I was busy, hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it.

"Cataclysm!" Miss Muffin heard a muffled shout from outside her throne room doors, just before they disappeared into a cloud of crumbs.

"Welcome, thank you for delivering your miraculous to me. And you've even been so kind as to deliver the Bourgeois brat to me." Miss Muffin began talking to the five heroes as they entered through the doors and then directly to Chat Noir, "I know you won't be able to use your Cataclysm once you've given me your miraculous but did you really have to destroy my door."

"I wanted to make an entrance, and I won't need my powers to defeat you anyway." Chat Noir bantered back.

"I'm only here because Ladybug needed my help." Queen Bee shouted back. "And you will address me as Queen Bee, Dupain-Chang."

"Hah, 'Queen', Nino's more Regal than you." At this Carapace muffled an exclamation which no-one noticed. As Queen Bee started to shout back, Ladybug interrupted,

"Queen Bee, calm down, we need you level headed for this."

"Does that mean you have a plan M'lady?" Chat Noir asked her.

"The beginnings of one kitty, but first a little luck." Ladybug responded before throwing her Yo-Yo into the air shouting "Lucky Charm." Causing a whisk to appear and drop into her hand.

"I thought Miss Muffin was the one doing the baking M'lady." Chat Noir said to Ladybug quizically before being interrupted as the room started to shake and the roof started to crumble above them and collapse.

"Shell-ter!" Carapace shouted raising his shield up causing an impenetrable sphere to appear from it around him and the other four heroes as the falling gingerbread buried them. HawkMoth's sigil appeared on Miss Muffin's face as he spoke to her.

"Congratulations Miss Muffin you've trapped the 'heroes' now all you have to do is wait for them to turn back and claim their miraculous for me."

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Miss Muffin said back as she walked towards the pile of Gingerbread covering the shield sphere. Suddenly, Chat Noir leapt onto Miss Muffin, with his right hand shrouded in destructive power reaching towards her baking tray. However, Miss Muffin swiveled causing Chat Noir to miss and his hand brushed against the pile of Gingerbread covering Carapace's sphere causing it to disintegrate revealing Carapace cradling Rena Rouge who had collapsed. "So you thought you could trick me did you?" Miss Muffin said to Chat Noir.

"Well it seemed to fool HawkMoth at least from the sound of it." Chat Noir responded.

"Where are Ladybug and Queen Bee?" Miss Muffin asked the Hero.

"Ladybug's away and Queen Bee is freeing Miss Bustier." Chat Noir answered trying to keep himself in front of Miss Muffin and stop her from turning around and seeing Queen Bee perched on a ledge behind her.

"Ladybug's away? Where is she?" Miss Muffin asked confused.

 

"Don't ask me, Ladybug rarely tells me anything." Chat Noir said back slightly bitterly then continued, "although if she was nearby now would be a great time for her to attack." With emphasis on the last few words causing a look of realization to appear on Queen Bee's face and she jumped down behind Miss Muffin.

"Don't be fooled I can sense her miraculous nearby." HawkMoth said down his link to Miss Muffin causing her to start looking round and turn to face Queen Bee just as she leapt at her with the spinning top pulsing with her power, Venom. Miss Muffin dodged to the side causing Queen Bee's attack to miss and carry on forward towards Chat Noir, although she managed to stop herself at the last second before she stung him.

"Well your plans failed, what now?" Queen Bee asked snarkily.

"Now we improvise." Chat Noir said extending his staff. "Carapace get Rena to safety, then if you can, find Miss Bustier and get her out to, me and Queen Bee can stop Miss Muffin."

"Glad you finally recognise my power." Queen Bee said, as Carapace picked up Rena Rouge, dismissed his sphere and leapt out of the room carrying her.

"You really think you two can defeat me." Miss Muffin said as she dropped into a battle stance.

"Well it's two on one, I'd say we have a pretty good shot." Chat Noir responded.

"I think you miscounted." Miss Muffin taunted as swarms of the cupcake creatures crawled in through the windows, past the door which stood open now Rena's illusion had faded.

"Hiding behind others again, that's all you ever do Dupain-Chang." Queen Bee shouted at Miss Muffin as she started spinning her top.

"I'm not hiding behind them, they're helping me. It's the power of friendship, my dear Chloe." Miss Muffin said back, " Not that you'd know anything about that." She finished and picked up a baguette that one of the cupcake monsters had brought and placed it on her baking tray causing it to growing longer and narrower, turning into a sabre. Once the baguette had finished transforming Miss Muffin charged towards Queen Bee with it.

 

Meanwhile, Carapace was running and jumping out of the gingerbread castle carrying Rena Rouge, "Are you alright Rena?" He asked as he continued running.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Maintaining an illusion that complex took a lot out of me." She replied strained. Once Carapace had left the building Rena said, "Drop me off in Marinette's room, I doubt she'd mind." Carapace jumped onto the roof of the Dupain-Chang bakery just outside the park and dropped in through the hatch to lay Rena Rouge just as she transformed back into Alya and Trix, her Kwami flew out of the pendant that was the miraculous of the fox, before dropping onto the bed beside her from exhaustion.

"Well done Alya, you really are a great hero." Trix complimented Alya, "but if you want to retransform I'm going to need some food to recharge."

"Good thing Marinette forgot her bag, she always has some home backed pastries in it to share around." Alya said, and then as she noticed Carapace begin to leave, "Shouldn't you recharge as well whilst you can." she added causing him to check his bracelet, it had two wedges left illuminated meaning that he only had two minutes left before he transformed back.

"Good point. Shell off." And with that Carapace transformed back into Nino, and Wayzz the Turtle Kwami flew out of the bracelet.

"Nice work dude." Wayzz said as he and Nino hi-fived whilst Alya pulled a box of Macarons out of Marinette's backpack and opened it up. "Oh are those Marinette's Macarons, they are the best." Wayzz said excitedly causing Alya and Nino to look at him quizically.

"I don't remember giving you any of Marinette's macarons." Said Nino suspiciously.

"My other owner comes here occasionly, that's how I know what they taste like." Wayzz said back realizing the secret he had almost revealed. "Anyway, we should be getting back now." He deflected.

"Alright, Wayzz, Shell on." Nino shouted causing him to transform back into Carapace. "Are you sure you'll be alright Alya?" He asked as he prepared to leave.

"I'll be fine." Alya reassured him, "Go save Miss Bustier and Marinette for me."

"Will do." He affirmed before jumping back through the trapdoor and back towards the gingerbread castle. Once the trapdoor had slammed back down Alya collapsed onto the bed.

"Are you alright Trix?" Alya asked her Kwami once they'd finished eating.

"Yes. That Macaron really was amazing, your friend Marinette is very talented." Trix responded.

"Trix do you know who Ladybug is?" Alya asked her Kwami, "I can't believe I never thought to ask you before."

"I'm afraid I don't know, Kwami's can't tell each other their owners name, if they try it just comes out as bubbles. All I know is Tikki thinks she's great." Trix answered, "But even if I did know I couldn't tell you, sorry."

"Don't worry, you're still the best Kwami." Alya said back smiling, "I should probably leave Marinette a note." Alya grabbed a felt tip from where they sat on Marinette's desk. "Strange, the yellow is missing." This statement caused a look of realization to appear on Trix's face although she quickly hid it. "I owe you four Macarons, Rena Rouge." Alya wrote the asked her Kwami, "You ready?"

"Always." Trix responded.

"Trix, Lets Pounce!" Alya shouted and transformed back into Rena Rouge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this chapter took so long, I have been very busy the last two weeks and will also be this week so chapter 6 is likely to be late as well. I hope that you have enjoyed every chapter so far and continue to enjoy this one as well.

Inside Miss Muffin's castle Queen Bee tried to fend off Little Miss Muffin's furious onslaught, her top spinning so fast it blurred as she used it to block blow after blow from Miss Muffin's baguette whilst Chat Noir tried to clear a path through the swarm of Cupcake spiders that blocked any movement he tried to make and forced him back towards the walls. His staff flashed as he crushed the cupcake creatures into clouds of crumbs but every time he flattened one two more took it's place. Miss Muffin's sword kept clanging off Queen Bee's spinning top until eventually, it got caught by the string and wrenched from her hands flying towards the walls where it lodged. "I knew you couldn't hold onto your weapon Muffin, not with your legendary clumsiness." Queen Bee taunted, "Now feel my sting." She shouted as she lunged with her spinning top, aiming to freeze Miss Muffin in place, however, she ducked underneath Queen Bee's lunge, flinging her over her body sending her sprawling, flattening several of the cupcake spiders and retreated to her throne where she picked up a black macaron and placed it upon her baking tray resulting in it becoming a familiar shape, that of Ladybug's Yo-Yo, except with the colours inverted, so that it was black with red spots. "How dare you use her weapon." Queen Bee shouted at Miss Muffin as she pulled herself up from where she'd landed. "Ladybug, is the best person in Paris. How dare you imitate her." She yelled, "Well, second best, after me of course." She added much more calmly, before charging towards Miss Muffin twirling her top, scything a path through the cupcake creatures.

"Come and take it then." Miss Muffin taunted as she started spinning her Yo-Yo until it turned into a blur before sending it flying out towards Queen Bee, however she blocked it before sending her top back after it. The two continued to send their weapons at each other as they closed in. The clashing as the top and Yo-Yo collided increased in frequency as they headed each other until they got close enough that their weapons ground against each other as they spun them.

Meanwhile, Carapace returned to the gingerbread castle and started looking around for a entrance to the dungeons. "Now where could Miss Muffin have hidden Miss Bustier?" He muttered to himself then turned around as he heard a thud behind him.

"That door looks a good one to try." Rena Rouge said as she landed pointing to a door on the side of the stairs.

"Rena, you're alright." Carapace shouted running over to her.

"Of course I am." She responded, "I told you I was just tired. Now let's go save our friends." She finished and headed to the door she'd pointed at. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't shift so she took out her flute and with a single downward blow smashed it. "Looks like we're headed down." She remarked looking through the door and seeing stairs disappearing down into the darkness.

"Well let's go then." Carapace said as he stepped up beside her, before they walked down the stairs into the darkness. At the base of the stairs the path split in two. "Miss Bustier are you here?" Carapace yelled into the darkness where it echoed. The two heroes listened for a response but none came. "Guess we should split up to look for her." Carapace suggested, "Which way will you go." He asked looking at Rena.

"I'll take the right, because I'm always right." Rena replied jokingly, turning to the right, "Good luck." She finished before running off down the corridor.

"You too" Carapace said to her before turning around and heading off in the opposite direction.

As the two heroes travelled down their corridors they passed countless numbers of cells, all empty, until Rena Rouge reached the end of her corridor and turned back, looking for another branch, whilst at the same time Carapace found an occupied cell. "Miss Bustier, is that you." He said looking through the bars seeing a giant profiterole that seemed to be moving.

"Nino? Is that you?" Miss Bustier's voice came from within.

"No!" Carapace blurted, then recovered and explained in a deeper voice then usual, "This is Carapace, one of your students told us Miss Muffin had captured you so we split up to rescue you." Whilst saying this he grabbed his shield of his back and started smashing at the bars causing them to start to splinter before breaking. "Hold still, I'm going to try and cut it open." He instructed, once he'd smashed through the bars, before bringing his shield down on the pastry causing it to split, creating an opening through which Miss Bustier climbed.

"Thank you Carapace." Miss Bustier thanked him, "I'm sorry, I thought you sounded like one of my students for a moment there but it must have been the pastry distorting the sound."

"That's quite alright. Just let me call Rena Rouge and tell her I've found you, then I'll get you out of here." Carapace said and flipped up the top half of his shield revealing a phone screen. He tapped Rena's picture on it and the phone started ringing.

"Hey." Rena answered on her phone, "Have you found Miss Bustier yet?" She asked.

"Yep she's with me now." Carapace responded.

"Good, I'm on my way back, meet me inside once you've dropped her off, I've got a plan." Rena finished before sliding the phone back down into her flute hanging up and ran back to the stairs through which she'd descended into the dungeon. Meanwhile, Carapace picked up Miss Bustier and ran out of the castle via the stairs. Once Carapace had made it outside carrying Miss Bustier she motioned for him to stop and dropped to her feet.

"I can walk from here, you go and help the others save Marinette." She said to Carapace.

"I will." Carapace responded, "and you don't have to worry about Marinette, we'll make sure she's alright." He finished before turning and running back into the castle where Rena Rouge was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, if indeed you have. I'm sorry, this was so late, but it's a little longer to make up for that. I hope you enjoy it.

Queen Bee and Miss Muffin battled backwards and forwards as they pushed the grinding strings towards each other, Queen Bee seemed to have the advantage forcing Miss Muffin backwards until Miss Muffin jumped backwards causing Queen Bee to stumble forward with the reduction in force. Miss Muffin used this to dodge around Queen Bee and trap her with the Yo-Yo. Just then a loud beep came from Chat Noir and Queen Bee's miraculous showing that they were about to turn back. "Hah, for all your talk, without Ladybug you're both weaklings. In just a minute you'll both transform back and I can just take the Miraculous off you with little resistance." Miss Muffin laughed.

"Carapace, Now!" Rena Rouge shouted from the door and Carapace burst through the ceiling, shield first diving towards Miss Muffin's back, causing her to drop Queen Bee as she span around to block Carapace's dive with her Yo-Yo, but as soon as he touched it he disappeared.

"Another Illlusion." Miss Muffin shouted startled as she looked around just in time to see Queen Bee snake her Top around her legs and pull tripping her over.

"You're welcome for the save Queen Bee." Rena Rouge shouted from the doorway.

"Like I needed your help Rena." Queen Bee shouted back as she approached Miss Muffin who had managed to extricate herself from the Top and stand up, spinning her Yo-Yo up to speed.

Queen Bee and Miss Muffin's weapons flew back and forth across the space between them as they circled through the throne room, whilst Rena Rouge battled her way through the crowds of cupcakes towards Chat Noir, trying to create a path through. Once, Rena had reached Chat Noir she told him, "Get out and refresh your powers. We'll need your Cataclysm to destroy the tray."

"Ok, thanks for the path. Sorry for exhausting you for nothing." Chat Noir apologised as he jumped down the path Rena had cleared and out the door. Once he'd made it outside the room he ducked behind a wall and looked around to make sure no-one was watching before saying, "Claws In." Causing him to transform back into Adrien as Plagg flew out of his ring.

"Judging by the gingerbread castle, you've not won yet, so I hope you've got some Camembert with you." Plagg said, hungrily looking at Adrien.

"Nope, so eat up quickly." Adrien said taking some Camembert out of his pocket and tossing it to the floating Kwami.

"You know I can't rush my food it gives me indigestion, besides I've got to have it with some of this gingerbread." Plagg responded, catching the cheese out of the air and flying over to the wall and taking a bite out of it.

"Does gingerbread go with Cheese?" Adrien mused.

"What doesn't." Plagg answered eagerly, swallowing the wedge of cheese whole before taking another bite of wall.

"OK, you're cheese is gone time to go. Plagg Claws Out." Adrien shouted.

"W-Wait, I need time to digest it." Plagg yelled as he got pulled back into the ring and Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir.

"Sorry Plagg, no time to waste." Chat Noir muttered before running back into the throne room to help defeat Miss Muffin. 

As he entered the throne room Rena Rouge shouted, "Carapace Now" causing him to burst through the ceiling, diving towards where Miss Muffin and Queen Bee stood.

"Not this time." Miss Muffin shouted ignoring Carapace and focusing on holding back Queen Bee, "Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice..." she said before Carapace crashed into her knocking her flat on her face sending her baking tray and Yo-Yo flying out of her hands. Queen Bee plunged her glowing spinning top into Miss Muffin's back leaving a yellow spot, the sign of her venom, freezing her in place. Just as she did this her miraculous beeped one last time as she transformed back into Chloe sending her Kwami, Pollen, flying out. Chat Noir quickly jumped across to where the baking tray lay on the ground and picked it up before yelling Cataclysm causing it to turn black and crumble into nothing releasing an inky black butterfly which began to flap away. As the baking tray crumbled into powder, Miss Muffin's pastry outfit collapsed back into inky blackness as the cupcake creatures curled up and stopped moving. Carapace jumped off Marinette and ran over to where the other heroes stood and placed their fists together as they shouted, "Pound It!"

Whilst the Heroes were doing this Queen Bee's venom wore off and Marinette began to move. "Where am I?" She muttered looking around and seeing the heroes. "Oh No." She exclaimed putting her hand up to her ears. Upon feeling that her earrings were still there she dropped her hand down again very rapidly and stood up. "Thank you all for saving me. I have to go now."

"Do you need a lift anywhere?" Chat Noir asked turning around to look at her holding his hand out.

"No thanks Ki... Chat Noir." Marinette stammered before recovering and continuing, "I can walk, my house is next door and shouldn't you follow the Akuma so Ladybug can find it?"

"That's a good idea. See you around Marinette." Chat Noir said before leaping out of the window to follow the black butterfly as it flapped away.

"Marinette." Rena Rouge said as Marinette began to walk out of the room causing her to turn around. "Me and Carapace took two macaroons in order to recharge. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, they were for my friend Alya. I doubt she'd mind. She loves you heroes, she runs the Ladyblog, the best place for information on you all." Marinette responded smiling, "Although, I don't think she's ever covered you, Rena. Must just be the wrong place at the wrong time." Marinette finished smiling before walking out of the room.

Once Marinette had left the room she ducked behind the door frame as Tiki flew down beside her. "Marinette, I'm so glad you're safe." The Kwami said as she hugged her.

"Of course I am. I've got you and Chat Noir to save me." Marinette responded, hugging the kwami back. "Speaking of that kitty, we'd better chase after him and catch that Akuma. Can you imagine if there were hundreds of evil versions of me under HawkMoth's control. Even with Ladybug we'd struggle. Tikki spots on." Marinette finished causing the Kwami to fly into her earrings and the costume of Ladybug to spread out across her body. Once her transformation into Ladybug was complete she took out her Yo-Yo and checked it for Chat Noir's location then swung off into the Paris skyline in his direction.

As Ladybug caught up to where Chat Noir ran and leapt across the rooftops she spotted the unmistakable pitch black shape of one of HawkMoth's akumas. "No more Evil-doing for you little Akuma." Ladybug shouted as she opened up the top of her Yo-Yo, "Time to de-evilise." She continued as she sent her Yo-Yo flying towards the akuma and closed around it. Once the Yo-Yo returned to her hands Ladybug pressed on the top to open it and release the now pure white butterfly whilst saying, "Bye-bye little butterfly." Then throwing her Yo-Yo into the air shouted "Miraculous Ladybug." Causing a swarm of red and black beetles to fly out of it in all directions before gathering up and flying of towards the park where the gingerbread castle still stood.

"Good to see you M'lady." Chat Noir said jumping over to where Ladybug stood.

"Miss me soon Kitty?" Ladybug teased.

"I always miss you Bugaboo." Chat Noir teased back. "So why couldn't you come help?"

"The lock to where my Miraculous are stored was damaged by Miss Muffin so I couldn't get to them until she was defeated when Tikki restored the lock."

"Why couldn't she have restored all of Paris at the same time?" Chat Noir asked.

"Because when she restores without me limiting her powers she can create things from the destruction. That's where the Platypus came from. She accidentally fused a duck and a beaver." Ladybug responded. "The smaller the area she's restoring the less likely mistakes are.

"Ok, that makes sense."

"By the way, Tikki said you did good job today. I might take more time off." Ladybug said as she turned around and prepared to swing off.

"Thank you, I learnt from the best after all. But don't take too many breaks you're still needed." Chat Noir said back as he prepared to leap off. "Anyway, I'm about to turn back, see you next time M'lady." He finished then leapt into the sky twirling his staff like a rotor blade.

 

Once he'd arrived back at the school Chat Noir dropped down into a side alley and muttered "Claws in." causing him to transform back into Adrien as Plagg flew out of his ring. Meanwhile in an alley on the opposite side of the Ladybug landed and with a muttered "Spots off." transformed into Marinette with Tikki flying out of her earrings.

"Marinette, shouldn't you go and get the other miraculous before going back to school?" Tikki asked concerned.

"They'll be fine if I get them after school, and this way I can find out where Alya and Nino will be without chasing across the entire city." Marinette answered and started running towards the entrance of the school, "besides I'm already late." She finished as she ran around the corner of the alley, straight into Adrien. "A-A-Adrien. What are you doing here?" Marinette stammered.

"Running into school same as you." Adrien replied as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Just muttering to myself about how I was late, again." Marinette replied, "Why are you late, and running, doesn't your bodyguard normally drive you everywhere?"

"Uhh, Dinner with my father overran and my bodyguard is feeling ill so I told him I'd walk." Adrien responded and walked inside, Marinette following behind. "Marinette." Adrien began as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes Adrien?" Marinette responded.

"I know Chloe can be difficult, but, "

"I went to far this time. I know, I feel terrible, I said some things that she revealed to me in a moment of weakness, so I really shouldn't have used them against her." Marinette said back sounding remorseful. The two entered the classroom just as the bell went and Adrien slipped into his seat next to Nino on the front row, whilst Marinette walked up to Miss Bustier and apologised, "I'm so sorry for what I did earlier."

"It's fine you were traumatised, we all know that you had no control." Miss Bustier responded.

"No, I'm apologising for what I did before. I overreacted to what Chloe did, I went to far, you were right."

"Thank you very much for your apology Marinette now go and sit down." Miss Bustier finished and Marinette walked up to the second row and slipped into her seat next to Alya, behind Adrien.

"Welcome back." Alya whispered to Marinette, "Are you alright, Girl? I know how it is being akumatised."

"I'm fine." Marinette whispered back, "Just let me get my textbook out." She finished and reached under the desk, then slammed her face onto it.

"What's wrong?" Alya asked.

"I forgot my backpack again." Marinette groaned into the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, I had a bit of trouble writing the ending so if anyone has any ideas put them in the comments.


End file.
